A musical score playing device prepares playing information from musical score information, such as written positions of notes, sound emission starting timings and durations, written positions of bar lines, etc., extracted from a musical score file in PDF or a musical score acquired by a scanner, and plays music automatically in accordance with the playing information. A procedure for extracting musical score information from a musical score and preparing playing information is, for example, described in Patent Document 1.
A note value (duration of a note) of a triplet, quintuplet, etc., in a musical score differs from the duration indicated by the actually written note. For example, when as indicated in the arrowed portion in the first measure in FIG. 25, a triplet note is denoted by an eighth note, its duration is ⅔ of an eighth note.